DeathNote
When the leader of the KnightsOfNoble decided to quit, he gave the clan leadership to one of his close friends. However the new leader was barely present and mostly unknown to many distinguished members of the clan. This group of about 10 people was not happy with their new leader and did not want to follow her. However they wanted to stay together and did not want to join different clans. Amongst them a sorcerer named Mer0vingian decided that she would take charge of this group and make a new clan that they would call home. Mer0vingian, assisted by her trusted Shillen Elder Persephone, thus created the clan DeathNote. DeathNote was growing steadily. New people joined and contributed to the clan. Mer0vingian did a good job and even got DeathNote a home in Dion. DeathNote was growing fast and taking on more challenges. DeathNote members could often been seen going out to defeat the big monsters than were disturbing the peace of villagers. As it grew bigger it became obvious that two groups had formed within it. Some aspired at higher challenges and wanted to take over the land – even if it meant using unconventional/forbidden ways to get there, while the others wanted to keep on protecting the weak and innocent. A feud happened and group left the clan – sadly most of the original members were part of it. When one of the DeathNote members was accused of cheating, Mer0vingian believed the accusation was founded and refused to protect him. The clan members that disagreed with Mer0vingian were part of the ones that were acting suspiciously and blamed Mer0vingian for not taking care of one of her own. As a result they left. The other clan members sided with Mer0vingian and believed she had done the right thing. The bond that resulted between the clan members that stayed was strong. From that point on Mer0vingian wrote strict rules as to what behaviour was expected from DeathNote members. The current members all contributed and agreed to it. The new recruits were asked to agree to those rules before joining. Once more DeathNote's numbers grew. Mer0vingian becoming old could not run the clan as well as she had. She gave the leadership to Casqa, a treasure hunter. Persephone was always there second in command, always assisting the leader but not willing to lead herself. But Casqa was a free running spirit at heart and soon gave the leadership away. The new leader was also called Merovingian – amazingly enough – a powerful Dark Elf who had slowly risen within the clan under the guidance of Persephone. Merovingian did not enjoy leading much and quickly gave the leadership to Misato. Misato was a human knight that had also slowly risen within the clan. She was often seen leading whenever DeathNote was taking a fortress. Now Misato was a great leader to the clan. She got DeathNote a new home in Giran. At that point DeathNote had reach 30 dedicated members and was often seen owning one of the fortresses scattered across the land. A tragic accident happen in which Misato lost her life. There were no suited leaders to replace her so Persephone went and seeked out Misato’s twin brother Merodach. Merodach accepted the role. However he was not too happy with the clan when he took over. Merodach had always valued quality over quantity and after a good talk with Persephone they decided to disband the clan. Only a few trusted members –and close friends – were kept. From that point on DeathNote remained a small clan. The members had become a family more than ever before. Unable to do fortress sieges and other favourite activities due to their lack in numbers, DeathNote became almost extinct with even some of its trusted members wondering if it would survive and sometimes wandering away to try new things. But despite some highs and lows, DeathNote did survive. A fated meeting with the EchoesOfDarkness, mainly a couple of the DeathNote coming to give them a hand at fighting the dreaded Zaken, started to strengthen some already established links between the two clans. The link between the clans went from a couple of members participating at the weekly Wishing Well gathering, to hunting together: taking on Zaken quite a few times then starting to help each other take fortresses. One day Olorae, the leader of the Echoes, asked DeathNote to join its alliance ShadesOfGrey and DeathNote gladly accepted. Category:Lore Category:Clan